Someone Else
by Prologue
Summary: Gray isn't one to catch on to things very quickly. Especially romantic feelings. It isn't terribly difficult for a certain tan traveler to bring him into realization with his feelings after all. Oneshot.


**A/N: So this is indeed my first yaoi fic I have ever written and chances are into won't be the last. I'm not like…a huge yaoi fan but I do love Gray/Kai. What fan girl of Harvest Moon wouldn't anyways?**

**So I've put a lot of work into this fic and I found it more than anything…frustrating. Like bang your head against a wall frustrating. At times writing this literally made me want to throw a tantrum and nearly makes me NOT want to write any more of this pairing…but I love it, so yeah… let's just get on with it.**

**This is a little different from things I normally write. I based it more off of the thought process than the action process. Maybe that's why I had such a hard time?**

**I have to thank **_**Kuruk**_** for expanding my world into Gray/Kai when I read **_**Hating Summer**_**.**

**I am WARNING you, this is a yaoi fic focusing on Gray and Kai. If you do not like boyxboy love then don't read it, damnit. v.v**

**Someone Else**

* * *

I removed my hat and ran my hand through my carrot topped hair as I finally stepped off the beach sand and onto the wooden floor boards of the bleached white shack that had been established as the tiny, slow restaurant known as the Snack Shack. The three of us always met here on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Fridays and I was always here at 1:30 on the dot. I would leave the shop and come directly here, always in the same quick sort of pace and not even stopping to talk to neighbors as they flagged me down to say hi. I would simply wave behind me and continue, having to apologize for my rude behavior the next day when I was not in a hurry to get to the shack.

I didn't mind apologizing; it wasn't like they hated me for it. They would simply nod their heads and tell me I worry too much. Which in all reality, I probably did. I didn't like the thought of people hating me, even if I pretended not to give a horse's ass. The truth was I really _truly_ did. After a while, they all got the message to leave me alone when they saw me walking in the opposite direction I would normally go in once I left the shop, the direction towards lapping waves, powder sand, and a homey bleached white Snack Shack.

I could never quite understand what drove me to such lengths as to nearly ignore Rick or May or…well anyone on those days, but I always had a dire need to get to that shack as quickly as humanly possible. The thought of a broadly grinning traveler handing me a freshly baked plate of the most delicious looking baked corn sent shivers down my spine and kept the determination alive in me. Because in all honesty I would probably do anything for baked corn, I would even wait hand and foot on Ann for two weeks if I so had too. Not that I ever planned on having too.

I looked through the window and saw the back of the blond haired farmer. Her hands were brought around in front of her and I knew Kai had already served her her favorite dish. Kai made an awesome stir fry, there was no denying that, and he always gave her a discounted price on the dish. I remembered at first her nearly refusing the discounted price, but Kai demanding it in his suave, gentlemanly like way. He was so good with talking. He was good with words, especially with women…

I saw Kai turn from looking in the oven and he grinned at her, a laugh escaping his lips. He was nodding to her and he held a dish of corn in his hand, he turned to his cabinets and reached up and grabbed some spices, then turned to his refrigerator and emerged from it with a stick of butter. He was about to prepare my baked corn… Just the thought of it sent chills down my spine.

I knew he got a lot of his products now from Claire's farm, and that included the juicy goodness which was my baked corn. More than likely the butter and spices as well, over the years Claire's farm had really turned around. The little blond woman had done really well for herself. I was happy for her, I really was, but I couldn't shake that feeling of spite from me. She seemed to have it all. All I had was a miserable grandfather who tried to push me to insane limits.

It wasn't often that she had managed to make it to the Snack Shack before me, what with all of her farm chores and all. I felt like a peeping Tom, staring through the window like this…but for some reason, it _annoyed_ me that she was in there, making him laugh like that. That wide grin was still plastered across his face and he was now shaking his head and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as he finished preparing my meal and turning to set it in the oven, something he did to keep dishes warm.

_**Well**_, might as well not keep good food waiting for me. I opened the door and stepped into the shack and heard the laughing sound of Kai automatically come to a halt as he straightened himself and looked at me. His brown eyes always held a sense of fondness to them when he looked at me as I entered the shack. I figured it was an old buddy's thing and mentally shrugged it off.

As I approached the counter, I found that I couldn't keep my gaze from the lock that he seemed to share with me, my baked corn still in his hand. I crashed down hard next to Claire and heaved out a defeated sigh as I placed my hat back on my head. The baked corn was placed on the counter in front of me, and slid it so it was placed between my elbows that were now placed on the table, my hands supporting my head. I stared at it for a moment, taking in its heavenly scent.

"Hello there." I heard a familiar silky smooth voice say and I reluctantly looked up from the tasty meal and into those alluring chocolate brown eyes of my friend. He was looking at me with a partially worried half smile and he had an eyebrow quirked.

I offered him a small smile, just to let him know that I was alright, that there wasn't anything wrong with me and replied in my gruff and husky, not silky nor smooth voice. "Hey."

"Afternoon Gray!" A higher pitched voice sang out and I grimaced slightly. I wasn't sure why, but just hearing her voice today had me feeling…annoyed. I knew if I turned to her and finally looked at her, she would be sporting a brightly smiling face. Claire was always smiling, even when something had her down. I gave her credit for that at least. She always wanted to see others around her smiling, no matter what the cost. She was kind and giving, almost to a fault. I was sure she could easily get taken advantage of if the person with the right motives came around. When that person came to town, I would be ready, guns blazing.

I loved Claire, I didn't doubt that. No, I don't love her in **THAT** way. It is merely a platonic love, a brotherly love. I think she saw our relationship the same way, which made me grateful.

I don't know why I didn't see Claire in any higher ways. Goddess, she was beautiful and smart and outgoing. She was anything a guy would want really, or so that's what I had repeatedly tried to convince myself. I thought it strange that a guy in my position didn't have any sort of feelings for her…or any woman in town really. I just often told myself the right woman hadn't come in my life and I'd know the moment I saw her. I guess I always expected one of those love at first sight things, where you just know. Kai had once told me my expectations were simply too high and I would never find a woman if I didn't lower them and look at the beauty of the people already around me. That was such a cliché thing for the tan traveler to have said…and…it may have been true but…

A low groan admitted from my throat at the thought. "What are you doing here so early?" I questioned after turning on my stool to look at the blond farmer who had a fork hanging from her mouth and she seemed to be staring forward with either a distant or thoughtful look on her face. It was always difficult for me to tell what was on Claire's mind. Kai told me to him it was easy.

"_Yeah well if it's so easy than why don't you marry her?"_ I had once asked a spiteful tone to my voice. He had simply shaken his head in reply to me, telling me that even if she did feel that way about him, she simply was not his type. When I asked him, with my arms folded over my chest, what was his type he just laughed at me. He _laughed_…at me!

"I had help today." She brushed some long blond tresses behind her back before grabbing a small black elastic band that had been around her wrist that I didn't even notice was there and put her hair back in a messy bun kind of thing. "Summer's are too hot." She commented, kind of changing the subject in a way, I thought.

"I love it." Kai commented and I turned my gaze on him before he ran his tongue over his lips, as if they had become dry. My eyes followed the ink tongue observantly as it slid over his smooth looking pink lips and I found myself biting my tongue to bring myself enough pain to fight desperately the feeling of heat that was beginning to create that tingly feeling in my cheeks.

I found myself now staring down at the plate of baked corn absently, shaking my head and picking a single ear of slightly cooled yellow corn up and looking over it in all its glory and perfection. Both Kai and Claire had done themselves good. Each kernel was absolutely over flowingly large with juice and the spices and butter on top seemed equal all the way through.

I bit into it and would have groaned in pleasure if there weren't two other people around me able to observe my actions and…sounds. The corn tasted even better than it looked! Go figure how that was even possible. Claire picked up her fork and began to play with what was left over from her stir fry. "My pup is pregnant." She commented thoughtfully, staring down at her own food like I once had.

I turned to her, sucking on whatever juice was left in the kernels that I had savagely devoured and Kai leaned over the counter, grinning at her widely. "That so? I bet you're excited." He asked and she nodded her head enthusiastically in reply and they began to converse while I absent mindedly allowed myself to be sucked in by my meal.

Once I was sure I had sucked the first of three ears dry I set it down and began licking my fingers greedily. I turned my gaze slightly and saw Kai looking towards me now in amusement, then I heard a slight giggle from Claire's mouth and she tilted her head down to my plate, obviously observing the piece I had just set back onto the plate.

"Yup, I think you killed it Gray." Her voice rang in a certain amusement and I heard Kai laughing. I scoffed, jaw going slack as I shook my head in an irritated manner.

"Well maybe if you two didn't team up to create the tastiest baked corn in the world, I wouldn't have to 'kill' my meal." I replied sarcastically, closing my eyes as I spoke and grimacing to the thought of them making fun of me for the way I ate. I picked up the next ear and decided to take my time with this one. Yeah, that'll show them.

When I opened my eyes I noticed the both of them looking at me with raised eyebrows and I heaved out a giant sigh, closing my eyes and blocking their amused gazes. Yes, it did not take much to irritate me and these two knew exactly how to push my buttons. It seemed today they were out to get me.

Claire looked at the dingy old brown watch on her wrist and cleared her throat casually. "Well, I better go!" She began hurriedly and I couldn't help but to let out an inner sigh of happiness. I wasn't sure what was making me so angry with Claire today…but for once I didn't really give a care if she hated me for it. "Karen asked me to meet her and Rick at the hot springs today. I guess they're both too nervous to go in there with each other alone, so I'll be stuck being middle man." She paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip as if in thought. "I don't mind so much though…as long as I don't see more of Rick than I ever wanted too."

Kai snorted and I rolled my eyes. I watched, eyes narrowing as he reached a hand forward and ruffled her blond hair causing the loose messy bun thing to sway back and forth. It seemed like a sort of affectionate gesture and he grinned at her. "See you tomorrow night then?"

She nodded to his question, a large grin spread across her face before she climbed down from her usual stool and she turned to give him a thumb up. "Definitely see you tomorrow night." She agreed and my eyes narrowed further. What the hell did I miss while they were in here chatting away? What the hell were they doing tomorrow night? And why the hell was nothing ever mentioned to me? I felt my grip on my third piece of baked corn become slightly firmer and I felt the greasy butter drip down the palm of my hand.

I barely heard Claire say her goodbyes and Kai retuning the words as I glowered to my thoughts. The door slammed shut behind her and I now found myself staring intently at the last ear of corn I held. Kai was sill leaning over the counter, both elbows firmly planted on the wooden material and his hands were resting on his chin as he studied my obviously tense posture.

I flicked my eyes up to stare into his curious brown pair and we sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds echoing in the room was the distance sound of waves lapping against the beach side and my soft chewing on this amazing yellow food.

"AreyouinlovewithClaire?" I finally found myself sputtering out quickly, my gaze facing the counter top and my plate with the already eaten corn cobs. My cheeks were beginning to feel that same tingly heating feeling except this time it spread across my entire face and I had to bite my lower lip hard to fight that sensation once again.

Kai didn't respond, and I knew that that had obviously meant something and I found that I quite frankly didn't even want to think of it. I was almost afraid to look at him, almost afraid to hear what his next words would be. I didn't know why and I didn't particularly care why…I just didn't want him to want her. My gaze slowly rose to his face and he was staring at me, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. He stood up straight and crossed an arm over his chest, the other making its way to his head and rubbing his temple in a soothing fashion.

"You're so _**thick**_."

"Eh?"

He leaned over the counter once more, hands tucked together neatly and his dark eyes narrowing into my own pair. "You keep asking me the same question and I keep giving you the same answer." He placed his chin on his hands and stared up at me. It was true, it seemed every year for the passed three years, since Claire had taken over the run down farm and befriended both of us I had asking Kai on several occasions of what his feelings were for the farmer and it always seemed that he had the same answer.

He would always give me that blank stare and say something along the lines of _'Claire is a good girl, a good __**friend**__'_ or _'Dude, she's like the little sister I never had.'_ Just lines to reassure me that there was nothing going on between the two of them or that his feelings for her were no more than my own feelings for her.

I had talked to Kai many times about Claire over her three year stay in Mineral Town. His first summer with Claire around…had been anything but dull. After their initial meeting and a few festivals in which the three of us interacted with each other I had found myself constantly attempting to avoid both of them, something that I didn't want to do but something Kai had forced upon me. He seemed strangely hell bent to play match maker and hook Claire and I up. It didn't take him much longer though to realize neither the blond or I was interested and he had given up by the next year.

It was that year, last summer that the three of us started meeting up at the Snack Shack. Believe it or not, it had been Claire's idea. I know what you're thinking, I was surprised too! Why she would want to put up with the two of us more than she already had too I wasn't sure. A lot of times both Kai and I acted off of manish impulses and made fun of her or picked at little things she did. She would usually just laugh it off, but sometimes she actually seemed a little niffed by our strange shows of affection for her. She would cross her arms over her chest and let out a small huff, her face scrunching and eyes closing in annoyance. Anyways, despite all of that, the three of us hadn't parted since. I was glad, really I needed them and I think Kai had realized that.

When he was gone after the summer ended it felt like there was a part of me missing. I hated it, I hated the drowning feeling I got. I hated waking up the first morning of autumn and knowing that the olive green colored bed next to mine would be bare of the broadly grinning traveler I had become so fond of over the years. I knew I wouldn't feel whole again until the next summer, when my best friend returned.

It wasn't right with just Claire and I…conversation became awkward. Without Kai there, without the jovial man to brighten my dark mood I would stare more down at my feet and began to stutter in my speech. I had also noticed that Claire herself talked less also, wrung her hands together more. It's like Kai was a missing piece to a puzzle, we just didn't fit together without him.

My eyes fell to the counter beneath us and I set the half eaten cob of corn back on the off white plate beneath me. He was right "Well…" I sniffled in, picking up a napkin to wipe the greasy butter off my hand and arm before sucking the taste of butter of my fingers. "You always give me reasons to think so." I replied, still refusing to look up at the olive skinned man.

He remained silent for a moment and I truly didn't want to look up to even see the look he must have been wearing. Then he cleared his throat and my eyes crept up to his calm looking face once more. "Just because I know what women like and I know how to speak to women does not mean I am interested in them." He stately flatly, his face straight and grim.

"Well then, what about tomorrow night? What the hell are you doing tomorrow night?" Wait…_what?_ I gaped at him, my mouth dropping once more today. Had I just heard that right? Maybe he had just worded his thoughts wrong but it sounded like Kai just confessed to me to being…

"Would you get that idiotic look of your face?" He sighed, his nose scrunching in distaste. "Tomorrow night is the firework festival." My eyes began to narrow at those words and he raised his hands in front of him defensively. "What the hell is that look for, jealous or something?"

I sighed and grabbed the edges of his counter top tightly in my hands. "I told you I don't like Claire." It was like we were doing the opposite of what most normal men would do over a women. In a normal scenario we would be fighting over the beautiful blond. It seemed we were fighting NOT to be with her. Not that there was anything wrong with Claire…except for the way she makes Kai laugh…and the way he ruffles her hair before she leaves…and…and…

"Well we're not going together, just so you know. She told me today that she asked the doc to the festival. But I wasn't talking about Claire…" He drifted off.

I sighed, trying to ignore this godly uncomfortable feeling swelling in my stomach. It was a tightening, sickly feeling. All the signs were pointing questionably at my best friend and the subtle hints I knew he was dropping. I had pretty much taken into consideration, begrudgingly that Kai was gay. I crossed my arms over my chest and staring at the wall behind him uncomfortably. Was it just me or did the Snack Shack suddenly seem smaller? I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and looked back at my friend who was gazing at me intently. "What?" I snapped, quite uncomfortable with that look he was giving me all of a sudden.

"I think you-"

I knew what he was going to say before he even said it and I felt my cheeks fluster as I noticed his eyebrows rising and a smirk growing on his face. He began leaning his head towards me and I began to pull back, shaking my head all the while. "I'm not gay!"

Kai casually leaned over the counter, nearly pressing his warm cheeks to my cool one which nearly caused me to shutter. I felt his warm, smooth lips tickle the side of my ear as he whispered quietly. "I do believe someone is in denial, but then again if you weren't you wouldn't be Gray." He pulled his head back now only enough so our noses were barely touching and grinned knowingly at my flustered face. That look bothered me. I hated it when he got that look on his face. Like he thought he knew something you didn't.

I scowled and scrunched my nose, eyebrows furrowing. "I'm not gay, Kai." I said more determinedly this time. I was clearly interested in women, just not any at the moment. Just because I didn't find any that didn't satisfy my taste in Mineral Town though didn't mean that I would never. The right one was probably out there waiting for me. What was this nonsense about my having feelings for him anyways? Come on, this was Kai, my best friend and the person I could tell anything to. Sure I liked to be around him and found him strangely attractive for a man but that didn't mean that I had any sort of feelings for him beyond a certain level of friendship.

He pulled away slightly, that air of confidence still about him despite my annoyed protesting to his accusations. I leaned back slightly for a moment and his eyes flicked up to the ceiling. A thoughtful look spread across his face and he began to tap his cheek. His index finger ran down to his strong looking jaw line. Goddess it seemed nearly perfect, shaped in such a way that had my cheeks beginning to burn once more and I began to fidget uncomfortably in my stool. His eyes focused back onto mine and I found my gaze flickering down to my hands distractedly.

"That might be so…" His relaxed and elegant sounding voice floated to my ears and I was once more forced to look into those eyes. His stupid eyes that always seemed to annoyingly draw me in whether I wanted to be or not, which in most cases it was not. Or so that's what I told myself. I kept repeating in my head, _'I do not have feelings for another man. I do not have feelings for another man. I do NOT have feelings for another man.'_ He pushed forward, making his movements look almost…effortless and brought his hand up to the tip of my hat, flicking it off my head and I heard it land next to me on the wooden flooring softly.

I turned slightly to look down at it, a confused expression crossing my face. What the hell was Kai doing anyway? My eyes widened when I felt the smooth tips of a strong hand grab my chin softly, cupping it. The hand guided my burning face towards the face of a man that I suddenly felt quite fearful of as I sputtered out random syllables trying to make sense of what was so suddenly happening that only made the traveler chuckle. The palm of his free hand was now pressed flat against the counter top next to my plate of baked corn. I closed my eyes, grimacing while trying to collect my thoughts so I could say something, anything to Kai. _'I do not have feelings for another man. I do not have feelings for another man. I do NOT have feelings for another man.'_ It was then I felt a slight tug and a pair of warm lips against mine.

Next thing I knew, I had him to the blue wallpapered wall, the collar of his shirt balled in my fists and our faces close enough together to where I could feel his warm and strangely controlled breaths of air caressing my cheek and nose. My eyes were angry and fiery into his deep chocolate narrowed brown orbs. The more I stared into those alluring orbs, the tighter and rougher my grip became to the point where I felt my nails digging dully into my skin through the thin fabric of his shirt.

He seemed oddly calm, despite my sudden angry outburst and piercing gaze. I pushed him a little further into the wall, easily overpowering the slightly taller tan man. He didn't flinch or shake or gasp to my movements. He simply stared at me with narrowed eyes. Narrowed…beautiful…alluring…chocolate orbs. Those orbs that I found I couldn't tear my eyes off of, despite me heating face and my scowl.

I wasn't sure how I felt at the moment. Angry and confused…and betrayal was among so many emotions running through me. Kai hadn't said a word since a moment ago, but I knew it wasn't from shock or fear. Why had he just pressed his lips to mine for anyways? And why had he tried to hook me up with Claire anyways all those years ago? What was going on in his mind and when the hell did these ideas begin to cook up? Did Kai like other men…more than a man should? I wasn't sure why my chest was constricting and why I had felt a pain welling in my chest. As if someone had stuck a knife through my heart deeply. My eyes widened…as I realized…

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Enough had already been said and done within the last ten minutes for me to have realized that after all this time of the two of us being friends, that after all this time he had listened to my whining and complaining about life and my grandpa, after trying to bring me closer to Claire…it was because he cared about me. He wanted me to be happy. My angry face fell slightly and his eyebrows rose curiously. All those times I felt my cheeks heating when he smiled at me, all those times he had managed to pry me open when I closed up to that certain point which no one could help... I had thought it was because he was my best friend. After all best friends are always there for each other…but in reality…it had all been because…

Not loosening my grip on the traveler, I found myself crushing my lips to his. He stiffened for a moment as if it was the last thing he had ever expected before reaching two tanned hands up to cup my cheeks. His finger movements were soft and his lips were hungry and needy against my own pair. Kai pressed rougher against me and I couldn't deny that I loved it. He ran his thumbs over my eyebrows and I felt a sucking on my bottom lip.

A groan emitted my throat as he pushed his wanton tongue through my lips and ran his tongue briefly over mine before pulling back, the connection our lips had failing and a frown tugged at my lips before I opened my eyes to glare at him in confusion and annoyance. Was my kiss not good enough for him or something? He was smirking at me and his hands slowly trailed down to my neck, causing my skin to tingle and I closed my eyes taking in the sensations. "Gray…?" I heard him ask quietly and my eyes opened once more, this time softer.

"Mmm?" Was all I could force from my throat when my eyes met his. We stared at each other for a few moments and I had honestly never felt this way in all my life. There was a certain tightening in my chest that I hadn't noticed until now and my face felt as though it was on fire. My lips were tingling from the sensation that his lips left behind and my heart was rapidly beating in my chest almost to the point of discomfort. My lungs felt constricted as though if I tried to speak my words would come out hoarse or high pitched. I wasn't sure if my eyes should be opened or closed. I had never had an intimate moment with anyone before that had feeling behind it.

My eyes widened as I felt my back slam against the wall that I had just had Kai pinned to and I shuttered when I felt hot kisses begin to trail from the corner of my mouth down to my neck. His hands were now tangled in my hair and I had to wonder how this had even come about to begin with. I felt his tongue come out and run across my neck to my adam's apple which caused a loud groan and my head to roll back and hit the wall roughly behind me.

When he began to suck at my skin in which my neck met my shoulder I nearly cried out in surprise. "G-Goddess," I choked out and felt him grin against my skin. "Y-you better stop it Kai." I warned him, my grip on his shoulders tightening.

He pulled away and gave me a pout and I found myself cupping his cheeks. I didn't know what to do next. I didn't know what in the hell I was doing in the first place. "I guess I have something new to look forward to when I return next summer, eh?"

His words circled into my clouded mind and that's when my world came to a crumbling halt. Kai…would be leaving me before I even knew it. I closed my eyes once more, so that he wouldn't be able to see the pain I felt in them. Now that I realized that I did have feelings for him beyond the safe and fine line of friend ship I wanted to selfishly keep him here to myself and the thought of him wanting to leave me now…well it didn't have me feeling all that great.

"You're still going to leave?" I asked, my voice no doubt imitating the anger and annoyance I was beginning to feel. I felt a pair of lips brush passed my own and my eyes shot open and I looked into Kai's eyes. They told me everything he was feeling, remorse, sorrow, attachment. I didn't want to have those feelings. I wanted to have the feelings I had just had moments before. The feelings you have when you have found your soul mate, the love of your life.

But…he didn't say no…

I pushed him away from me angrily and he grabbed a hold of my arms. "Chill out Gray!" I heard him say though I continued to try and push him away and get as far away from him as physically possible…even if that meant sleeping in Ann's room for the rest of the summer. I didn't think I could handle being around Kai. I felt his arms circle my waist and pull me back to him, my back to his chest.

"Wouldja let me go already!!" I hissed struggling a little bit, wondering how badly it would hurt him if I gave him a kick in the groin. I heard it was the single most painful feeling a man could ever feel in his life…but I wouldn't know. It had never happened to be before and I seriously doubted that I would enjoy it. Knowing that brought me the kindness not to harm him in such a way.

"Goddess No," I heard him respond from behind me and my struggle slowly ceased. Damnit, for a reason I didn't understand I didn't want to hurt the man. So I just stood there and allowed him to hold me close to him like he was never going to let go and my eyes closed.

I felt his hands run up to my chest and he pulled me slightly closer. I liked the feeling of being in his arms, it was comfortable and secure. I didn't think it would ever feel quite the same being in any one else's arms but Kai's. The thought of that caused a huge sigh to escape my lips. "Why do you have to leave?" I muttered out quietly.

Kai rested his head on my shoulder and I opened an eye to look down at him curiously. "Because…" He began, his own eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed. But for the most part he looked…peaceful. His eyes opened and he smiled up at me, in the way that only Kai could smile. The only smile which could send this heating feeling through my cheeks. "It's who I am…"

"Then…what about me?" I managed to choke out, my fists clenching and I felt the sudden need to deck him in his handsome face. Didn't he realize how incredibly difficult this would be for me now that whatever just happened…happened? Didn't he know that I never realized that that person I had been waiting my whole life for was holding me right now? Hadn't he realized my heart was breaking more and more every minute after we had shared that stupid kiss?

He turned his head so he cheek lay against my shoulder and began to place soft kisses against my neck, causing me to shutter, "You-" He began, pulling away from my skin and before I could even hold it back I let out a frustrated groan. "Should come with me." He offered before bending back forward to nibble my neck softly. I wasn't about to deny it felt good…but…

"What the hell would I do Kai?" I asked annoyance clear in my voice. And what was more, I knew my grandfather would never just _allow_ me to say sayonara and leave to go be with some man. Even if that man was Kai, I just couldn't see a way.

I felt him lift his arms in a shrug. "Who knows who cares?" He asked before turning to his task in sending the most splendid chills throughout my entire body with his sharp little teeth. He bit into me particularly hard and I yelped loudly.

"K-Kai!" I hissed out and he chuckled. I finally gathered up the courage to break from his hold and I took a few steps away, turning to look at him and frowning. I gave him the most serious look I could possibly muster before saying darkly. "I think it would be best if we never talked about this again."

His eyebrows raised and I stood there smirking, arms folded over my chest as I watched his jaw go slack and fall before me. He closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment and I couldn't help but to anxiously wonder what he was thinking. I didn't want to say the words that I had just said. In fact it was extremely hard for me to keep the serious face act up when all I wanted to do was fall to my knees and cry and beg him to stay here with me. I would not do that though, because I knew that even that would not persuade him into staying.

It was when I heard the absolute and complete hurt tone to his voice that I knew I had to leave the Snack Shack before I changed my mind. "You're just going to pretend that this never happened?" His voice was pleading and needy and I felt tears fighting to cloud my eyes. It took everything I had to turn back to the blindingly white door and mutter my next words softly.

"What else can I do Kai?"

As soon as we had whatever we had had it was over. And every day that had passed by me that summer I felt my heart growing heavier and heavier. To avoid Kai I took up staying at work longer and sleeping in Ann's room. Though I had to admit I think over all I would have preferred to be in the room next door with Kai then to listen to Ann's constant nagging about her father and how he ran the Inn. I had even left my hat in his small restaurant but refused to go after it, knowing that if I did I would see him again. It hurt, the fact that I knew I hadn't seen Kai since that day and wondering what it was he thought of me. Did he still share the same feelings for me that I shared for him…? Or was he going to move on? Find someone who can love him through the distance? Because I honestly knew that my heart couldn't take it.

It was that night, the day before his seasonal departure that a loud knocking came to Ann's door and she got up to answer it. My head had been lodged in my pillow and I had been once more fighting back tears that threatened to spill. I was a man, men didn't cry especially over other men. She seemed to shut the door and I could just barley hear her quiet talking with another. I simply just assumed that it was Cliff. It seemed the two of them had taken up quite a friendship, not that it was any of my business.

I heard the door re open, not even bothering to look up and see what I knew was a dreamy look on the red head's face. It may have only been a few short days I had spent in her room with her, but I had still seen that look on more than one occasion. It was a look I had once worn over an idiotic traveler. A traveler my heart seemed to beat painfully for. The only person my heart had ever beaten for.

After a moment I heard heavy footsteps that did not belong to the Inn keeper's daughter and my bed sunk in and I felt warmth radiating dangerously close to my stomach. It was a warmth which caused my stomach to tighten and my cheeks to heat uncomfortably and I knew it must be…

I turned my head to see the olive skinned traveler staring down at me, that certain fondness that he always had when he looked at me in his eyes. Ann was no where in sight. He tilted his head slightly before placing my hat on my night stand next to my bed. I hadn't even realized he had been holding onto it. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. And I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. I just laid there and stared up at the handsome man and he stared back down at me. And if I had things my way I would freeze this moment and keep Kai here with me forever.

He cleared his throat and my eyes shifted to his hands which were placed sturdily on his lap. "I would have kept it but I know how much you love the thing." He joked weakly and my gaze flickered back up to his. "You know Gray, all those times when you asked me about Claire…" He began to shake his head, his mouth closing as if he had changed his mind. I simply just raised my eyebrows at him in a way to kind of urge him on. He smiled softly at me before continuing. "What I should have said was that there was someone else."

He stopped there and my eyes narrowed as I slowly lifted myself into a sitting position to glare at him. So there was someone else then? He didn't love Claire and he sure as hell never told me he loved me. It was probably Popuri. She always seemed to obsess over Kai. But now I saw why she did, he was an easy man to catch your every thought. It was easy to have his smile be the only thing on your mind, whether you wanted it that way or not.

Maybe it was even a man. The thought of it being another man hurt even worse than it being a woman for a reason which I could not figure out. Goddess, what if it was like…Rick or something? I knew they were practically mortal enemies but opposites and all that junk attracted, right? I closed my eyes in anticipation, waiting for him to tell me who it was. Just to hear who it was in this town that he was in love with and just quit messing with my feelings and my heart already.

What…what if it wasn't even a person from town? What if it was some person he had met in some tropical local he had been to while he was away? Someone with tanned olive skin like his own and shining brown orbs that pierced your every vision.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Why would he even wait till the last day he could to tell me this? Maybe he thought I would hate him and was afraid to tell me because of that reason. Well if that's what he thought he was damn well right! I didn't know if I was scowling or not, but the look on Kai's face definitely told me that he was worried for one reason or another. That was until I felt his hand capture mine, his fingers entwining with mine.

"It's always been you Gray."

My mouth dropped and all I could do was mutter out my next words hoarsely. "Eh, what?" What did he mean anyways, it had always been me? That he had always loved me? I didn't even see how that was possible.

He bent forward and his warm lips collided with mine and I greedily accepted the kiss. I pulled him closer for a moment, tearing off his bandanna and running my hand through his free shaggy brown locks. "Always…" He whispered, his lips brushing mine as he spoke. I felt the heat on my cheeks return with a vengeance and shifted my eyes to anywhere but his. I found them resting on our interlocked hands. I knew my hands must have felt calloused and rough against his smooth pair. Blacksmithing had sure taken its toll on my hands as well as muscles.

"R-Really?" I managed out but how I didn't know. My throat felt that it was on fire and my lungs burned. It felt as though there was something swollen in my throat, like a lump. It was painful, but it was strange how I didn't mind it being there if Kai was the one who caused it.

He nodded his head slowly, his lips brushing up and down mine as he did this. "Really really…"

I couldn't remember feeling happier, until a certain dawning crashed around me and I closed my eyes much like I had on that day that Kai had stolen my heart. Or maybe he had always had it? I had to ask him, I had to ruin this perfect moment and let reality sink in. Because even if I had Kai for the day, the night even. He would no doubt be gone tomorrow and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. "You're still leaving tomorrow?" I asked, my lips twitching into a painful frown.

"Yes." Was all he said for a moment and I swear it felt like someone must have literally stabbed me in the heart, "But I'll be back next year and the year after that and the year after that. If you could just wait for me patiently…it would be all I could ask for."

I suddenly had him enveloped in a tight hug, my head buried in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me to hold me in a sort of comforting and protecting embrace. "I don't want to live a moment without you." I said quietly into his chest, my voice muffled.

I heard him inhale deeply before he whispered. "I know Gray, I…know…"

This would more than likely be the last moment that Kai and I would share together until the following year that I had to look forward to every day. I knew…I knew one of us wouldn't be able to handle being away from the other eventually. But every year following we made sure to make up for our time apart every moment we could. It was really the only thing we could do until the year own of us would finally break down. And I sure as hell was going to make sure that I wasn't the one to do that. I would just have to prove to Kai that Mineral Town and me...was worth letting go of the life of a traveler. And so I would, I was to stubborn to have it any other way.


End file.
